Dan(ny?) Phantom
by dracomilloy
Summary: There is a new, rather strict, teacher at Casper High and the trio is in his class...what can go wrong? (this is a rewrite of one of my earlier stories- my roommate wrote it as a gift)


**A/N:Hi humans, my wonderful roommate/ friend re-wrote one of my stories for my birthday :) honesty she is an amazing human and I am obsessed with her writing so I wanted to share her amazing rewrite for more humans to read**

 **'This is a present for Lyndsey's (my) birthday. It's a rewrite of her story Dan Phantom (posted on this account)  
**

(Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson walked down the halls of Casper High School. It was an average school day, the thing abnormal about it being how completely normal it was. For a school so often plagued by ghosts and ghouls, normal just wasn't very, well, normal. The complete lack of activity went ignored by most students, but for that trio, it was very much so noticed. It caused a certain tension to arise between them as the day went on; this was an unnatural stillness, like the world was holding its breath, waiting for something. They too could only wait and see what may happen. It was now coming up on their last class of the day, and this caused an odd flux of tension within them. A part of them hoped this meant that perhaps nothing really would happen, that it'd be a day without incident; the more realistic part said that if anything is going to happen, it must be now, and they should be on alert.

"Well guys, the day's almost done, only one class left. But, I've heard that this teacher's kind of strict about things." Danny says.

"Really? Like, what things, specifically? Is he gonna give us a ton of homework? Is he gonna make us stay late? Is he gonna be really, really, really mean?" Tucker starts speaking rapidly, panicking slightly.

"Stop it you two, quit being so paranoid. We won't know what he's like until we're in class, so let's go." Sam says, pushing them both slightly to get them to hurry up. They make it into the classroom just as the bell rings, and quickly move to take their seats. The teacher, a short andstout man with thinning, greying hair was already standing at the board writing something, but he turned as the bell rang. He watches as the three almost late students sit down, and once they have settled down he clears his throat.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Ericson. I'll be your science teacher for this semester. I'm happy to be here and teaching you all about the wonderful world of science!" He greets, and Danny turns towards his two friends beside him.

"He doesn't seem so ba-…" Danny begins to whisper, but is interrupted by a throat clearing at the front of the class. Mr. Ericson is staring at him, brows lowered and mouth turned down in disapproval. Danny slouches in his seat, dropping his gaze to his desk in embarrassment.

"Now, I'm excited to be teaching you, but there is one thing we must get straight right off the bat. I am your teacher, and so you will show me respect. This means showing up to class on time, not speaking when I am talking to you, and when speaking to me you do so in an appropriate manner considering I am the authority figure. Follow these simple rules and we won't have a problem. However, should you be unable to do so, then know that disrespect will not be tolerated in my classroom." The teacher lectures, and Danny sneaks a peek up, only to see he is still being glared at. He sinks down further into his chair, feeling his face heat up as he realizes he's already gotten on the bad side of his teacher.

"Alright, well with that out of the way now, let's go through roll call, so that I can begin getting to know you." Mr. Ericson states, before beginning to read off the students' names in alphabetical order. As he starts getting further through the list, Danny inches his way back up to sit straight in his chair. It's almost at his name, and he knows that like with most of his teachers, he'll have to inform Mr. Ericson of his preference to be called Danny and not Daniel. Mr. Ericson reads off the last name before his own, Danny is all prepared, but then-…

"Dan Fenton?" Mr. Ericson calls out, and Danny freezes. His heart speeds up, thumping so hard in his chest he thinks everyone must hear it. He was completely caught off guard, he would never have thought that a teacher would skip right past Daniel and jump straight into calling him Dan. Dan; he hated that name. All it made him think of was the alternate version of himself, the one who was evil. He wasn't Dan. He wasn't. He wasn't Dan, he was…

"Danny!" He blurts out, and Mr. Ericson pauses, having been about to read the name out again since there was no response. He lifts his gaze from the roll call sheet, eyes locking on Danny, who realizes he has half-stood from his chair without realizing.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asks, raising an eyebrow at the boy, who sinks back onto his chair, but refuses to drop his gaze from his teacher's.

"Oh no." Danny can hear Tucker mutter from beside him, but this doesn't stop him.

"I don't like Dan. I prefer to be called Danny." Said boy explains, keeping his voice calm and measured, even though his heart has yet to slow down any. He knows getting upset won't do anything to help him, but being referred to by the name of your evil alternate universe self, even when that's not the intention, is still incredibly upsetting.

"Well, see here, Dan." Mr. Ericson says pointedly, and Danny's hands clench into fists on top of his desk. "I previously stated that respect was of utmost importance to me. I gave three simple, easy to follow rules. And yet before roll call was even started, you managed to break two of them. Perhaps you were in the classroom by the time the bell rang, but I expect students to be at their desks and ready for class to begin before the bell rings. In addition, while I was introducing myself to the class, you felt the need to whisper to your friends. And now, you're being disrespectful when speaking to me. Now, Dan, since it's still the first class, I'll let it slide this time. After you've proven to me you can show respect, and follow my rules, I will respect your preference regarding your name. Until that point however, I will refer to you as Dan."

The class is deathly silent, and Danny can feel the concerned gazes of his friends on him, but he doesn't look over to them, too busy staring down his teacher still. He can practically feel the blood rushing around through his veins as he struggles to contain the anger rising within him.

"Now, let's try this again. Dan Fenton!" Mr. Ericson calls, and the two stare at each other, Danny making no move to respond. "Dan Fenton!"

Danny's teeth begin to grind together, anger burning hotter inside him as he still stubbornly refuses to respond to his teacher. Mr. Ericson's face is beginning to go red in anger himself, brows furrowing heavily.

"Is there a problem, Dan?" He demands, face now beginning to go purple as Danny remains quiet. The rushing of his blood in his ears and the thumping of his heart drowns out all other background noise as he becomes hyper focused on his teacher. His anger is burning him up inside, and he lowers his gaze to stare at his clenched fists. He sees red, and realizes he's clenched his hands so hard he's cut himself with his own nails. As he stares at his blood the red colour seems to seep out and coat his vision, putting a red film over everything. He was at his breaking point; one more push and he would blow.

"I asked you a question. Is there a problem, Dan?" Mr. Ericson asks. Danny feels a peculiar type of calmness wash over him, and he watches as he slowly unclenches his fists to lie flat on his desk.

"Yeah." He mutters, slowly dragging his gaze up from his desk to meet the eyes of Mr. Ericson. The man flinches as he thinks he catches a glimpse of red in the boy's gaze. "My name's not Dan!"

Danny explodes, hands slamming on the top of his desk as he shoots up from his chair. His voice building in strength and pitch until everyone has to slam their hands over their ears or be deafened. His voice is so powerful it causes the windows to shatter, glass exploding inwards. Screams and yells echo throughout the classroom as people duck for cover, and in all the chaos Danny rushes from the classroom. Tucker and Sam are immediately out of their seats and calling after him, but Danny has already disappeared. In all the chaos and confusion, they can't make it to the door to chase after him, and instead they're forced to wait, worrying.

A few minutes later, and things have started to calm down. Mr. Ericson has begun to regain control of the students, now that their initial hysteria has calmed down some. Suddenly, Danny Phantom phases through the classroom door and floats in front of the class.

"Is everyone alright in here?" He asks, and getting mostly affirmations, he grins at them. "Sorry for all the trouble, looks we had a little ghostly problem here."

"Ghostly?" Asks Mr. Ericson, and Danny Phantom turns to face the teacher, who is staring at him with a mix of fear and skepticism.

"That's right! Seems like that student was being possessed by a ghost, and that's what caused him to act out like that. But not to worry, I took care of it." He proudly proclaims, and Mr. Ericson narrows his eyes at the youth in front of him.

"Ghosts aren't real." He states, and Danny Phantom floats closer to where he stands behind his desk, which he had hidden behind when the windows shattered.

"Oh, I can assure you," He begins to speak as he starts phasing through the desk towards Mr. Ericson. The teacher's face pales, and he backs away as the ghostly form comes closer and closer. "Ghosts are definitely real."

He suddenly flies towards Mr. Ericson, who screams and ducks, before running out of the classroom. Danny Phantom turns around, sheepishly rubbing at the back of neck.

"Whoops." He says, and the class laughs. He informs them that their classmate was taken home to rest and recover, and then decided that since their teacher has left, they can all leave early. The students cheer as he flies off, phasing through the wall and out of sight. The classroom quickly empties out, leaving just Tucker and Sam who wait for Danny to reappear as himself. They wait, and wait, but when he hasn't shown up in 20 minutes they decide to give up. Sam takes his things to keep in her locker, and the two head for home. Both try calling and texting Danny that night, but neither gets any response.

However, the next day at school Danny is back and acting like normal. He brushes off the previous day's incident, saying he doesn't want to talk about it, and when he starts to get upset the two of them drop it. Finally, the three are walking towards the classroom for their final class of the day. Tucker and Sam are both tense, and nervous, but Danny walks along with a smile on his face. As they enter the classroom, they see that there is a woman standing at the front of the classroom. They take their seats, Tucker and Sam exchanging confused looks while Danny's smile only grows bigger. The bell rings, and the woman turns to face them, smile on her face.

"Hello class, I'm Ms. Benedict, and I'm your new science teacher." She introduces herself, and Sam raises a hand.

"What happened to Mr. Ericson?" She asks. Ms. Benedicts's smile dims slightly and her lips purse.

"Mr. Ericson unexpectedly resigned last night. But I'm excited to be here to teach you, and I'm sure we'll all have fun!" She informs them, and murmurs and whispered conversations begin to spread through the class.

"Do you guys think he'll come back?" Tucker asks, and Danny turns to face them, his grin having dropped to a smirk.

"He's not ever coming back." Danny says, and Sam furrows her eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're okay Danny?" She asks.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." He answers, and Tucker and Sam turn to each other to exchange concerned looks. They miss the flash of red that passes through Danny's eyes as he turns to face the frontof the room. "I'm just fine and dan-dy."

 **A/N: If you want to read more from this lovely human you should check out her Voltron: Legendary Defender fic on ao3... its 'the white lion' series and starts with the fic 'Spirit of a Lion' by Marvel_ously_Me. Also let me know what you think in the comments- I love reading the comments.**


End file.
